


A Reason To Fight

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: WARNING:GET TISSUES READY!Also Ii cried while writing this.Based on Disturbed's new song.And just pretend Seth sings just like David and there's a fellow youtuber in this.





	A Reason To Fight

He has never thought he would never see this day again. It wasn't supposed to happen.. He even promised Seth and Roman he would stop for him.

But because of his ex boyfriend Baron who cheated on him with a hooker on the road, his demons has gotten him again, the little voices in his head telling the lunatic it was better just to drink it all away. Seth of course, would see Dean knocked out on his bed at a hotel while on the road. It has been happening more often than ever.

Baron has won and tore his heart out onto a million pieces and left him in the dust. That happened last year of 2017. When Seth and Roman found out what happened they felt pure hatred towards the bald headed freak of nature. After all he has done for Dean, after everything they went through.. He just dropped him in a snap of his fingers.

Many superstars felt bad for the lunatic going through it even after almost a year ago he was still drinking his sorrows away. Roman and Seth has done all they could to help their brother out. But no matter what, the blonde just couldn't nor wouldn't get the help they want for him

But everything changed one night..

 

\------

Dean, as usual was at a bar drinking away because of Baron. He sat on a stool as he started his 4th beer of the night. He wasn't even drunk yet, and the bartender was getting worried as the night flew by slowly.

"Dean, I think ye had enough for one night.." the irish bartender who's name was Jack introduced earlier said as he was cleaning one of the tiny whiskey cups on the counter. But to Dean, he feels like he hasn't had enough. It always felt like the beginning.

"Nah man I'm fine.. " he said as he took another sip of his beer. He wasn't even buzzed up yet surprisingly.

There wasn't that much people in the bar but still it felt like it's been forever at the bar. Jack was indeed worried about his newfound friend as he put the whiskey back inside the cabinet.

As far as Dean was concerned he kept drinking his life away. Outside it was pouring rain in the outskirts of Ireland, where a live event was held that night.

Jack took the beer bottle away from Dean when he was finished. He about to order another one but the irish man stopped him there.

"Listen Dean.. Go get some sleep, the reason why I'm not giving ye a drink again is because.. I hate to see ya like this. Especially with the situation you told me earlier. I'm sure your family and friends are worried about ye.. "

He knew Jack was right.. Seth and Roman had tried helping all they could but at this point he still doesn't know if they given up on him.. "I don't think they give a shit anymore.".

He slowly got up, stumbling a little as he felt his head hurting. Jack went over on the other side of the counter to help out the older man out to the door. When they was outside Dean cursed to himself due to the rainy weather.

"Ye want me to drive ya home?" the irishman asked as as Dean looked back at him, putting up his grey hoodie over his head as he shook his head. "I'll be fine. My hotel not far from here.. "

Jack nodded and told him to be careful. The Ohioan was walking slowly back to where the hotel was. It was sprinkling when he began his walk but he ended up in a grassy area. He knew Seth and Roman had given up on him.. He felt so guilty of refusing the help they insisted. Due to his past drinking experiences and Corbin, he felt not only anger but disappointment and shame..

Nobody wouldn't care if he just give up. Not even his brothers. As it began to rain again Dean looked at his fist and let out a scream as he punched part of a tree nearby, not caring the pain it would cause to his hand.

He shook it off as he fell on his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes, he just wanted it to be over.

"I'M SORRY... I'M SORRY I LET YOU GUYS DOWN!!" He screamed out into the world. Knowing nobody would hear his cries, Dean started his mental breakdown.. "I'm sorry I let you down Seth.. I've screwed up. I've screwed up my promises to you... all I have to say is I love you with everything I have into my last breath.."

It was hard at this point. He had no one. He felt his heart aching as he cried his eyes out not caring if he gotten wet. He kept thinking about what he was going to do. Debating with the voices in his head. Until he heard a nasally voice in the background..  
"Dean.. " he turned his head and looked around until he saw the brunette..

Dean didn't know what to say. He was pretty sure Seth had heard what he said. Seth stood there in his jacket sweatpants and shoes as Dean shot up and stumbled to move .

His heart was beating faster as the brunette walked up to him until they was face to face. Dean then broke down on Seth falling down along with him as the younger man held the blonde in his place. "It's going to be alright Dean.. I'm here now." Seth whispered as the blonde sobbed in his arms. "Why.. Why does this have to happen to me?" Dean croaked out as Seth stroked his hair.

Seth didn't know how to tell the answer.. But he knew he wasn't going to give up on him.

"Dean. Look at me.. " Seth said as Dean let go of him now wiping his eye with his sleeve. "Dean, I want you to listen to me. We'll get through this together.. It's gonna be ok. We'll make it through. " " Ok?!" Dean yelped as he let go of his hands and stood up anger boiling up . "Seth.. I'm never going to be ok!! A lot of people already gave up on helping me because I refused.. I'm fucked up ok! Nobody loves me Seth.. Corbin smashed the last of my feelings and threw it away..I'm never going to be the same Seth and you already know this. Why didn't you give up like everyone else did huh?"

 

Seth was speechless at Dean's reaction. He honestly wasn't ever going to give up on him. "You really want to know why.. It's because i love you Dean... I always loved you for a long time even when you was with the piece of shit who broke you. Dean you may have broken that promise but that's going to stop me from loving you by your side weather you like it or not."

Dean didn't know how to react to Seth's remark back.  
He put his head down tears formally coming out again and slowly dropped to his knees again as the rain kept going soaking his clothes. His feelings for Seth was more than he could ever see.

< He heard the brunette walking slowly until he heard a light thud went down, Seth was on his knees raising down his black hoodie on his head and grabbed the blonde's hands. He hears Seth start singing.."

_**The image in your eyes** _

_**Reflecting the pain that has taken you** _

_**I**_ **hear**   ** _it_**   _ **in your voice, so ridden with shame**_

 _ **F**_ **rom**   **what's h** _ **ailing you"**_

Dean looked _**up**_ at Seth's eyes as he continued.

_**"I won't give up so don't give in** _

_**You've fallen down but you can rise again** _

_**So don't give up"** _

He cupped Dean's cheek wiping away his tears.he grabbed his other hand and pulled the blond up to his feet as he sang.

_**"When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin** _

_**And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win** _

_**When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin** _

_**When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight"** _

Dean looked down at his feet trying to find the courage to say something..

" _ **Lost in your world of lies**_

_**I find it so hard to believe in you** _

_**Can it be real this time?** _

_**Or just a part of this game that we're playing through"** _

Dean let go of his hands and started walking away anger in his eyes from Seth but knowing him he wasn't letting him go anywhere.

" ** _I won't give up so don't give in_**

_**You've fallen down but you will rise again** _

_**I won't give up"** _

Seth tried grabbing the older male but he pushed him off. He tried again with much more force. Dean turned around and let out a croaked why coming out of his voice.

_**When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin** _

_**And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win** _

_**When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin** _

_**When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight"** _

"WHY WOULD YOU LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME SETH, I'M NOTHING TO NO ONE!!!"Dean yelled and pushed him off again but Seth wouldn't allow it and started running away from him  little did he know Seth had caught up with him but causing the both of them  tripping and falling down onto a few puddles of water. "BECAUSE DEAN I LOVED YOU SINCE I MET YOU FROM THE START, AND THAT'S NEVER GOING TO CHANGE!!" 

It was pouring rain now, yet Dean was still beyond upset. Seth was in tears but he made the blonde look at him.

" ** _Don't let it take your soul_**

_**Look at me take control** _

_**When knowing to fight this war** _

_**This is nothing worth dying for"** _

Seth took off the grey hood on the blonde's head, his curly locks and baby blues now showing, the brunette pressed his lips onto the blonde's as well.

Dean was surprised at this but he slowly closed his eyes to kissing him back. His heart felt lighter due to the butterflies in his stomach. He never had this feeling in a long time. After what it seemed like forever they both let go pressed their foreheads together as Seth began another verse.

" _ **Are you ready to begin?**_

_**This is a battle that we are gonna win"** _

He took Dean's hands into his both men staring at each other showing one another's emotional state.

" _ **When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin**_

_**When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason** _

_**When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin** _

_**And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win** _

_**When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin** _

_**When there's nothing left inside, there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight** _

Dean held Seth's hands tightly as more tears came out of his eyes causing the brunette to kiss his forehead then whispered the last words.

" _ **I'll be your reason to fight.**_

_**Give you a reason to fight"** _

"I love you Dean. I always have and I always will.. We'll get through this together.. I promise.

The blonde buried his head onto the crook of the brunette's neck as they both hung onto each other. Dean knew he was right. The man who actually loved him back after all these years didn't give up on him. He had to get help .. And with Seth by his side he felt it was time

"I love you Seth.. I'm sorry I let this get to me.."

"Hey, I'm never going to give up on you. I love you way to much to lose you. I promised you and I'm keeping that promise Dean..

He then stood up helping his now other half up as the blonde held onto him too outspoken for words due to the cold. "Thank you Seth.. Really thank you..

He then leaned in to kiss Seth but things kinda getting heated but he shivered making Seth chuckling a little.

"Come on.. We should go back to the hotel and go to bed. I'm fucking cold."

Both men started walking back to the hotel but was stopped by a honk of a car they didn't recognize although the person in the car Dean recognized was the irish man.

"Ye guys need a ride?" Jack asked as he rolled down his window. Dean was delighted to see his new friend again. Seth was confused but Jack explained to he was the now quitted bartender. And both men got in the car.

After chatting a bit once they reached the hotel. Dean and Seth thanked him. Although Seth stayed back for a second. "Thank you Jack.. I gotta thank you for the start."

The irishman smiled at Seth "Anytime man, I wish ye the best of luck, I seen how he is around ye on tv. He deserves to be treated right. I can tell your the one for him."

Seth then smiled back at the irishman. Before he gotten out they both exchanged numbers to keep in contact.

After that both Seth and Dean checked into their room for the night. Both showered and now in the bed Dean hugged Seth as they both laid there in silence.

"Thank you Seth.. For not giving up on me.." Dean whispered to Seth as the brunette Intertwined his fingers with the blonde's.

Giving him a kiss on his forehead Seth then brought Dean closer to him and started singing softly to him.

" _ **When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin**_

**_And it feels like a battle that you will never win_ **

_**When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin** _

_**When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight** _

_**I'll be your reason to fight"** _

Seth then heard soft breathing from the blonde and Seth then smiled down as Dean.

"I'm never breaking my promise nor hopefully yours.. I love you Dean.. Tomorrow's a new day for the both of us."

Seth  leaned his head down a gave his new love a kiss on his forehead and held Dean closer as he closed his eyes. Starting a new day as promised with his new love.


End file.
